l'hôpital
by mirandapowa
Summary: une jeune femme attend que l"on vienne la chercher dans sont lits d'hôpital , mais plus personne ne vient la voire . Quand partira t-elle de cette prison blanche. one shot et petit yuri soft, il en faut plus dans ce fandom y'en a pas assez XD


ouai enfin ^0^/ je publie enfin cette petite fic en espèrent que sa vous plaira , et qui vous fera moins mal aux yeux grâce à MDhayden qui à bien voulut les corriger et au passage raffiner ma petite fic , j'espère quelle vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture ^^

-0-0-00000000-

Blanc ,blanc, encore du blanc. Du blanc de partout : les murs, les draps, le bâtiment, les gens, ma robe... Cet endroit où tout est bien calme, trop calme même. Une ambiance morbide plane sur cet endroit où il n'y a presque pas de bruit, juste quelques murmures de visiteurs et pour la plupart les visiteurs de mes camarades qui sont à peu près rétablis, eux ... Mais nous n'avons pas tous cette chance. Je souris tristement à cette pensée. J'entends aussi les grincements des chariots à médicament et des tintements de verre qui s'entre-choquent. Et aussi quelques cris agonisant de temps à autre.

Vous avez sûrement deviné, cet endroit, c'est tout simplement un hôpital... enfin, plutôt une prison. Une prison où je suis enfermée depuis bien trop longtemps à mon gout... D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de me présenter, quelle idiote je fais. Je m'appelle Miranda Lotto, vingt-six ans, et coincée dans cet hôpital depuis... Enfin bref, ça ne doit pas vous intéresser. Personne ne vient me voir ... Personne... En réalité, plus personne ne veut se lier à une personne malade et dont les jours sont comptés. Même si j'ai encore du temps devant moi, personne ne sait que je suis ici et personne ne viendra me chercher. Les seules visites auxquelles j'ai le droit sont celles des infirmières et du docteur qui suit mon état, qui empire chaque jour. Une autre journée vient de s'achever. J'éteinds la lumière de ma chambre et préfère aller à la bibliothèque.

La bibliothèque et la seule pièce qui n'est pas blanche. Elle est légèrement grise et des étagères en bois sont alignées cote à cote de façon à pouvoir y circuler sans difficultés. On peut y trouver tout ce qu'on veut, des contes, en passant par des roman thriller et j'en passe. J'aime bien flâner ici. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que c'est l'endroit le plus coloré, et paradoxalement le plus animé, même si le calme y est omniprésent, car il y a tout de même des gens qui viennent parfois. Après avoir érré dans ce labyrinthe de bois, je m'assois dans un des nombreux fauteuils et pose quelques livres sur une petite table basse. Le temps passe, je ne m'en rends pas compte et d'ailleurs je n'ai aucunement envie. Plongée dans ma lecture, le temps s'arrête et n'a plus aucune valeur. Dans cette bulle la vie est surprenante, il y a toujours des lendemains, un avenir, un espoir et des voyages. Pourquoi voudrais-je sortir de là, et me retrouvée confrontée à la dure réalité? Ca serait complètement inutile ... Puis, soudain, des bras doux me sortent de ce monde imaginaire, et une odeur de café parvient à mes narines. Cela me rend alors nostalgique, si bien que sans m'en rendre compte je me fige. Une vague de souvenirs me tiraille le cerveau et le coeur, coeur qui me fait soudainement si mal. Des larmes naissent mais ne tombent pas. Non, ça ne peux pas être elle. Elle a cessé de me rendre visite et de me donner des nouvelles depuis deux ans, àa ne peut être elle.

-Tu aimes toujours autant lire.

Elle rit, d'un rire doux. Mes larmes finissent par couler et ne s'arrêtant plus : c'est bien elle, cette voix je la reconnais parfaitement. Je me lève brutalement, le visage en larme. Les autres me regardent bizarrement, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Je me retourne et vois le visage souriant d'une jeune chinoise aux cheveux mi-longs.

-Le ... Lenalee ? C'est toi ?

-Oui c'est bien moi.

Je m'approche lentement d'elle de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Tout s'écoule alors si lentement, et enfin, je tends devant elle une main hésitante vers son visage. Ses joues sont légèrement roses, mais ma main finit par s'y poser. Cette chaleur, cette douceur, c'est bien elle. Ce toucher m'avait tellement manqué. Ma main caresse ensuite son visage, la redécouvrant petit à petit. Mes yeux se baladent et s'arretent sur les siens qui me fixent, puis sa main se pose sur la mienne, et elle se met à me la caresser.

-Désolée d'avoir été si longue, mais je suis venue te chercher comme promis.

Me chercher. Elle n'a donc pas oublié. Je n'en peux et me jette sur elle pour pleures. Mes jambes ne tiennent plus et je m'écroule, l'emportant avec moi et nous restons comme ça quelques minutes. Lenalee me caresse la tête et m'embrasse sur le front, puis me prend ma main et m'aide à me lever.

-Aller on y va.

On s'en va. Elle est à coté de moi et on marche vers quelque chose de lumineux. Je me sens tout d'un coup apaisée et on continue à avancer sans jamais s'arrêter...

Un homme portant un béret blanc sort d'une chambre avec une infirmier à ses cotés. La jeune dame prend alors la parole.

-D'après les autres patients, elle s'est effondrée après s'être soudainement levée les larmes aux yeux en appelant une personne qui n'etait pas dans la salle.

-Je vois... et qui appellait-elle ?

-Lenalee, il me semble...

Le médecin reste interdit, comme stupéfié.

-Dr komui vous allez bien ?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu surpis.

-Pourquoi donc ?

-Tout simplement parce que la personne qu'elle a appelé n'est plus de ce monde depuis deux ans.

-Je vois... De qui s'agissait-il ?

Le médecin est alors silencieux l'espace d'un instant, puis reprend :

-Il .. Il s'agissait de ma petite soeur ... elle a été percutée par une voiture et est morte sur le coup...

-Toute mes condoléances, désolée d'avoir été aussi indiscrète docteur.

-Ce n'est rien... A propos, avez-vous d'autres détails à me transmettre à propos de la mort de Miss Lotto ?

-Rien de particulier... Mis à part que je l'ai retrouvée avec un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres...

-Je vois...

Le soleil se lève et éclaire un visage pâle, sans couleur et froid. En cette nouvelle journée naissante, une vie vient ainsi de s'achever.

voila merci d'avoir lus ma ptite fic n' hésiter pas a commenter ma fic merci


End file.
